Your Frozen Heart
by Ande Enchanted
Summary: This story is not meant to change any of the events of Frozen, but to change how you see the events of Frozen. After the untimely death of her parents, Loki takes a special interest in the future Queen of Arendelle.
1. Unexpected Visitor

AN: To those reading this chapter for the first time, welcome! To all those that have already read this chapter, thank you for reading, and please re-read this! I finally convinced my mom (who has published 2 novels) to edit my chapter, and decided to reload the newer, better version! I hope you like it!

Also, I do not own any characters or the original stories.

Knock knock knock.

"Go away Anna." I called through the door. "I'm fine. I just. . . I need to be alone." Frost started to creep across the windowpane.

"I am not Anna." A man's silky voice replied.

I quickly stood up and backed away from the door. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I have come to pay you a visit." A tall man with long black hair stepped through the closed door. He wore green and black leather armor with a long black coat and a golden helmet with ram like horns.

"How . . . how …?" I stumbled back a few steps, and the corners where the walls met the ceiling started to ice.

"I have my ways." He smiled.

With more confidence than I really had, I stepped around him to open the door. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." I turned to him, but he was gone.

"Well this is much better." His voice came from behind me as he stepped into the room.

"How did you do that?"

"I think the better question my dear is, how did you do _that_?" He looked up at the walls where every corner was covered in ice—ice that crept ever quicker to completely cover the walls.

"I didn't! It wasn't me, I swear!" I tried as hard as I could to stop the ice, to make it go away, but it continued to spread.

"Oh I think it was." He looked around the room, at every part of it, "and I _love_ your work."

"You do? How? How could you . . . how could anyone love this?"

"How could anyone not? It's magnificent." Loki walked around the room. His gaze roamed the walls, stopping at the window. He ran his hand over the heaviest buildup of ice. "The real question is, _how_ can you do this?"

"I. . . I don't know." I turned, staring at my gloved hands that had been covered ever since I was a young girl. "I was born with this power . . . this curse."

"Never call your power a curse my dear. This is a gift!" Loki took my hand in his. "I cannot imagine wanting to cover up such a gift." He started to pull my elbow-length glove from my hand.

"No!" I quickly stepped back, but the glove remained in Loki's grip. A trail of ice appeared in the air following my hand. I hastily hid my exposed hand behind my gloved one and turned away. "Please, may I have my glove back?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Not just yet." Loki took hold of my bare arm.

"No!" I cried out, trying to wrench my arm from his grasp, but he only held tighter. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Watch," he breathed. I looked down at where his hand met my arm. At first I didn't see anything, but then I noticed his hand was turning blue. My eyes grew wide with fear as the blue continued to spread to his other hand and then to his face. Every patch of exposed skin was blue. Strange markings appeared on his face, and his eyes turned crimson. He no longer looked remotely human. "See?" he released me and the blue started to fade from his face. "You can't hurt me."

"Then what just happened? What did I do?" I clutched my hands to my chest to prevent anything else I couldn't explain.

"You didn't do anything, just revealed my true form." He eyed his hand as it changed from icy blue to the pale shade of his fair skin, then he held it up and turned it over. "See? Completely unharmed."

"What do you mean your true form?" I took a tentative step forward, curious about the man that seemed untouched, and pleased, by my powers.

"I am of a race known to your kind as the Frost Giants."

A Frost Giant? The species known for terrorizing my people? At least in the bedtime stories my parents told my sister and me when we were little.

Loki walked to the window and sat on the sill as if to sit and tell a story. "As an infant I was taken from my home and raised as an Asgardian. When I heard of a Princess from Midgard with ice powers akin to a Frost Giant, I just couldn't stay away."

"What do you mean 'akin to a Frost Giant'?" I stepped back. "I'm human, just human."

"Oh I know, but I suspect that sometime before you were born, you got a drop of Frost Giant blood in you."

"But how? I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but I cannot think of another explanation to your relation to my species."

I walked to him, but could not bring myself to sit next to the stranger. "Why did you come to find me?"

"Why to meet you of course!" He spread his arms wide and flashed me a brilliant smile. "It's not every day that one of your kind is known to possess magic. I thought we could possibly bond over our commonalities."

"This may not be the best time." I wrung my hands together while staring at a snowflake on the ground, and stepped away from him. "You see, my parents just died."

"Oh I know." Sympathy rang in his voice. "I watched them on their journey to find you a cure."

"They went to find me a cure?" I looked straight at him, but for once he was not looking back at me. "Did they find one? Do you know what it is?"

"None was found. This power will be yours forever." Loki looked up at the frosty windowpane. "But I can help you learn to control it."

"I-I can't," I tried to come up with a believable excuse as to why I could no longer meet with this stranger, "My sister needs me right now."

"Your sister?" He smirked, "Is she not the one you told to go away when I knocked at your door? Do not toy with me, Elsa. You know I am the only one that can help you learn how to use your power."

"It can't be controlled!" The wind in the room started to pick up, snowflakes flew past faster and faster until they began to tear at my skin. "I have been trying to control this power my whole life, but it just keeps getting stronger. There's nothing I can do to stop this, Loki. Why would you make any difference?"

Loki gently took my bare arm again. "Focus, Elsa," he commanded. "Picture one thing in your mind and then create it with your ice."

"I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!" I tried pulling my arm away as my room turned into a full‑on blizzard. Loki gripped my arm tighter.

"Do it!" he hissed. Determination burned in his eyes.

I knew he would not relent until I at least tried to do as he wished. I closed my eyes tight and tried to think of something to create. I pointed my palm straight out in front of me and felt the ice shoot from my hand. Instantly the wind died down, and the air grew warmer.

Loki relaxed his grip on me. "There," he sighed, "I knew you could do it."

I opened my eyes and in front of me on the wall was my family. Mother, Father, young Anna, and myself all smiling; a picture made of pure ice.

"I did it," my words came out hushed as I walked over to the picture and let my hand trace the outline of little Anna's round face. "I actually did it," she said out loud. "I didn't even know I was capable of something like this."

"It is beautiful Elsa." Loki looked at my picture with appreciation, but sadness lurked in his eyes. "It truly is." He spun around, his gaze searching the entire room. "And look." Loki made a grand sweeping gesture around the room. The air was still, the ice quickly receding from the walls and window, and the temperature, for once, started to reflect the warmth of the mild fall day.

"Still think you can't learn to control this?" Loki wore a smug look on his face as he handed me my glove.

I took it, but didn't put it back on. "I can try."

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite, all that stuff if you want to find out what happens next! I have the next chapter mostly written! I really love this story, and I hope you do too! AndeEnchanted


	2. Coronation Day

**AN: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay! I got stuck on one part in this chapter, and then my computer conveniently****died. Here is chapter 2 of my lovely story! I hope you enjoy it! If all goes well, I should be able to get chapter 3 up faster than this one. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on my story! Happy Reading!**

"So Elsa, it's finally the big day." I sensed Loki's presence before I heard him. He had come into the room soundlessly, of course. The first few months when he'd snuck up on me in this way it had startled me, but I had grown accustomed to him announcing himself in this way. Yet, this time when I heard his voice, I tightened my grip on the table and saw my knuckles whiten.

"I can't do it, Loki."

"Can't do what, Elsa?" Loki stepped to my side and tried to catch my eye.

"The coronation!" I strode to the window and looked at all the people starting to come through the palace gate. They all seemed so happy and excited, expecting so much of their mysterious Queen. "I can't go out there in front of all those people! I can't control it. I was practicing with my gloves off, and everything just froze. They're all going to find out! What will they think of me then?"

"Elsa, Elsa, just breathe." Loki gently placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me so I was looking at him. "You will do splendidly. I have complete faith in you."

"But I have to do it without my gloves; everything I touch freezes."

"Not everything you touch." Loki gently slid off one of my gloves and placed my hand on the side of his face. I sucked in a breath. I had never touched him so intimately before.

"Almost everything." I whispered as I slowly let my hand fall.

"Elsa." Loki lightly took my chin in his hand so I was forced to look him in the eye. "You have nothing to be worried about! Look at them; they cannot wait to see you! You are their ruler, they ache to follow you."

"But what if they find out?"

"I do not see what is keeping you from telling them right now. Then you do not have to worry about hiding anymore."

"No." I quickly grabbed my glove from him and walked away. "They can never know." I pulled on my glove and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt a chill coming on and did my best to hold it in. Through all our years of work, I was still unable to stop the ice in times of distress. "I just can't do it."

"Alright, keep your gift to yourself." Loki came up behind me and gently put his hands on my shoulders. "You do not have to tell them. But, you still have to go out there. When you are being declared Queen of Arendelle, just look for me in the crowd. Focus on me and no one else." Loki walked over to the table and picked up the ball I had been practicing with. "When it is just you and me—" he slipped off my glove and placed the ball in my hand, "—you never have a problem." He slowly walked backwards to the other side of the room. I looked at my hand, and it seemed like a normal hand was holding the ball instead of my icy touch. "See?" he purred, "No problem."

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa, the gloves." The Bishop reminded me. I hesitantly removed my gloves and placed them gently on the pillow. I picked up the royal ball and staff. <em>Conceal don't feel<em>. I reminded myself. _Look for Loki, he'll be there._

I turned to face my people. So many expectant faces smiling up at me. Ignoring them all, I searched above the crowd for Loki. _Think only of him, and you'll be fine_. I couldn't find him standing in the back, so I quickly scanned the faces in the crowd.

"I present to you. . . " _He's not there, he didn't come_. I felt my power slipping. "Queen Elsa. . . " I saw Anna beaming up at me, so proud of her big sister. _But she can never know the truth_. ". . .of Arandelle." I quickly turned around and put down the items that had just started to freeze. _I made it. It's over_. My secret was still safe.

* * *

><p>"Now why would you turn down the opportunity to dance with him?" Loki's familiar voice teased.<p>

I watched my sister getting thrown around on the dance floor while the Duke of Weseltown made strange movements he must have considered dancing.

"Because I value my life." I told Loki as the Duke spun Anna into a particularly frightening turn.

"And your sister's life?" Anna just stood dumbfounded while the Duke walked in circles around her in some sort of tribal dance.

"Oh, she can handle it. She's always had more energy than me, even when we were children." The Duke attempted a lift, but he dropped Anna on top of him. "Although now I'm beginning to rethink that." The Duke helped Anna up, and then jumped straight back into dancing. "Where were you earlier?" I turned to face Loki directly.

"I got caught up in. . . other business. I apologize for my absence, but it was unavoidable." I noticed a small cut above Loki's right eye that hadn't been there earlier that day, but it looked as though it had already mostly healed. "Will you forgive me, Queen Elsa?" Loki bowed dramatically to me.

"You are forgiven." I told Loki with an air of regality in my voice. As Loki rose from his bow, a small giggle escaped from me, and Loki smiled in return.

"You know, you are the only one here who can see me, so you probably should not look this way too often."

"Oh!" I turned back around to watch all the people dancing while trying to hide the smile that refused to leave. "They all look like they're having so much fun." I remarked. "I wish I could join them."

"If I were to disguise myself, would you dance with me?" I snuck a glance at Loki who no longer looked life himself, but like a visiting dignitary from some far off country. He was breathtaking. I suppose even when he didn't appear like himself, he still had to look his best. I let out a sigh.

"I better not. I already told the Duke of Weasel-Town that I don't dance."

"After everyone has gone, will you dance with me then?" Loki shimmered back his own appearance.

"After everyone has gone, I will dance with you." Loki broke into one of his grins that seemed to not take up just his face, but his whole being.

"Perfect."

Limping, Anna walked over to me, obviously relieved her dance with the Duke was over. We briefly joked about her dancing with the Duke; then Anna suggested keeping the Open Gates, which I quickly refused. Anna hurried away from me, not understanding that I can never let this many people near me.

"Elsa?" Loki tensed, as if he were expecting a blizzard to erupt in this small room. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not alright!" Ice began forming inside my gloves and in my shoes. "She just doesn't, she _can't_ understand!"

"It is clear that you care for your sister, and that she cares for you." Loki placed firm hands on my shoulders, as if he were trying to ground me in this moment. "Do you not think that she deserves to know the truth of your powers?"

"No!" I felt the chill in me rising. I had never told Loki of the time Anna almost died from my powers when we were children. I feared that if he knew, he would shun me and think of me as a monster. If Anna were to ever find out about my powers it could cause the ice in her head to return; at least that's how the trolls made it seem. I quickly concentrated on the cold being only in my hands, then it melting away. "She can never know." Loki must have noticed that I had calmed myself to the point of not freezing anything and relaxed himself.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, I am." Usually Loki would push me on matters like this, but he seemed to understand that I would not budge. I sighed. "I suppose I have spent enough time up here. . . 'alone,' I should probably go and greet my guests."

"I suppose you should, Queen Elsa." Loki bowed his head to me. "I shall find you later for our dance." I might have been imagining it, but I was pretty sure he winked at me.


End file.
